Conventionally, there have been video game systems in which a video signal from a game apparatus is inputted to a video input terminal of a television receiver via an AV cable and a game image is displayed on a screen of the television receiver.
In a conventional video game system, in order to play a video game (hereinafter, simply referred to as a game), it is necessary to display a game image on a screen of a television receiver. Accordingly, there is a problem that while a user is playing a game, another user is unable to use the television receiver for a use (for example, viewing a television program, viewing video images reproduced by a DVD player) other than the game. Conversely, there is a problem that while a user is using the television receiver for a use other than a game, another user is unable to play the game.
An object of the exemplary embodiment is to provide a computer-readable storage medium, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system and an information processing method which can provide a user with an image even in a situation where a stationary display device such as a television receiver cannot be used.
The above object can be attained by, for example, the following configurations.
A first exemplary configuration is a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program which causes a computer of an information processing apparatus capable of outputting an image to a portable display device and a stationary display device to function as a processor, a main image generator, a mode selector, and a display controller.
The processor executes a predetermined information process. The main image generator generates a main image in accordance with the predetermined information process. The mode selector selects a mode of operation from among a plurality of modes of operation including a first mode for displaying the main image on the portable display device and a second mode for displaying the main image on the stationary display device. The display controller (A) outputs the main image to the portable display device in the first mode and (B) outputs the main image to the stationary display device in the second mode.
The information processing program may further cause the computer to function as a mode switching instruction receiver for receiving a mode switching instruction from a user. The mode selector may switch the mode of operation based on the mode switching instruction.
The mode selector switches, when the mode switching instruction is inputted, the mode of operation without temporarily ends the predetermined information process being executed by the processor.
The portable display device may include an operation section. The processor may execute the predetermined information process based on a signal from the operation section of the portable display device at least in the first mode.
The information processing apparatus may include a controller. The processor may (A) execute the predetermined information process based on the signal from the operation section of the portable display device in the first mode and (B) execute the predetermined information process based on a signal from the controller in the second mode.
The main image generator may generate, in accordance with the mode of operation selected by the mode selector, the main image in a format suitable for a display device to which the main image is to be outputted.
The display controller may output the main image to the stationary display device in a general-purpose output format and output the main image to the portable display device in an output format specific to the portable display device.
The information processing program may further cause the computer to function as a sub image generator for generating a sub image in accordance with the predetermined information process, and the display controller may (A) output the main image to the portable display device in the first mode and (B) output the main image and the sub image to the stationary display device and the portable display device, respectively, in the second mode.
The portable display device may include an operation section. The mode selector may be configured to select, in addition to the first mode and the second mode, a stationary display device control mode for remotely controlling the stationary display device by using the operation section of the portable display device. The display controller may output, in the stationary display device control mode, an image for control for controlling the stationary display device to the portable display device.
The processor may suspend, when the first mode or the second mode is switched to the stationary display device control mode, the predetermined information process being executed, and resume, when the stationary display device control mode is switched to the first mode or the second mode, the predetermined information process from a state immediately prior to being suspended.
The portable display device may include a marker having one or more light emitters. The information processing apparatus may include a controller having an imaging section which takes an image of the marker. The information processing program may further cause the computer to function as a designated position calculator for calculating a designated position on the main image designated by a user based on a position of light, from the light emitter, which appears on an image taken by the imaging section. The processor may execute the predetermined information process based on the designated position calculated by the designated position calculator.
The portable display device may include a first marker having one or more light emitters. The stationary display device may have, in the vicinity thereof, a second marker having one or more light emitters. The information processing apparatus may include a controller having an imaging section which takes an image of the first marker and the second marker. The information processing program may further cause the computer to function as: a marker controller for (A) causing only the first marker of the first marker and the second marker to emit light in the first mode and (B) causing only the second marker of the first marker and the second marker to emit light in the second mode; and a designated position calculator for calculating a designated position on the main image designated by a user based on a position of light, from the light emitter, which appears on an image taken by the imaging section. The processor may execute the predetermined information process based on the designated position calculated by the designated position calculator.
The information processing apparatus may include a plurality of controllers. The processor may be configured to execute the predetermined information process based on signals from the plurality of controllers at least in the second mode.
The predetermined information process may be game processing.
The display controller may output the main image to the portable display device via wireless transmission.
The display controller may compress the main image and output the compressed main image to the portable display device.
A second exemplary configuration is an information processing apparatus capable of outputting an image to a portable display device and a stationary display device. The information processing apparatus includes a processor, a main image generator, a mode selector and a display controller.
A third exemplary configuration is an information processing system capable of outputting an image to a portable display device and a stationary display device. The information processing system includes a processor, a main image generator, a mode selector and a display controller.
A fourth exemplary configuration is an information processing method which is executed on an information processing system capable of outputting an image to a portable display device and a stationary display device. The information processing method includes the steps of processing, generating a main image, selecting a mode of operation, and controlling display.
In the step of processing, a predetermined information process is executed. In the step of generating the main image, the main image is generated in accordance with the predetermined information process. In the step of selecting the mode of operation, a mode of operation is selected from among a plurality of modes of operation including a first mode for displaying the main image on the portable display device and a second mode for displaying the main image on the stationary display device. In the step of controlling display, (A) the main image is outputted to the portable display device in the first mode and (B) the main image is outputted to the stationary display device in the second mode.
According to the exemplary embodiment, a user can be provided with an image even in a situation where a stationary display device such as a television receiver cannot be used.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.